


Alpha Dogs and the Men They Know

by fractionallyfoxtrot



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractionallyfoxtrot/pseuds/fractionallyfoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study in Carolyn/Herc written in 100 word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zurich

Carolyn’s heart clenched as she entered the room, the constriction more painful than she anticipated; she would’ve been embarrassed by the obvious tug of emotion had she not been concentrating so hard on breathing.

“Carolyn,” Herc said, struggling to sit up, “about Zurich-”

Carolyn shook her head, crossing quickly to Herc’s side and taking his face gently in her hands. She refused to dance, to play their game of wits and words so soon after Herc had nearly been pulled from the match, a dire mistake made by some deity without her permission.

“I hear it’s lovely in the spring.”


	2. Give Me Your Hand

“Give me your hand!”

“I can do it!”

“Yes, I’m know that but I can help you!”

“Give me a minute!”

“For God’s sake, Carolyn, we do not have a minute! Let me help you!”

“Why?”

“Because I-”

“Don’t say it!”

“I damn well will say it! I love you. Whether or not you feel the same way, I love you. And because of that, I selfishly refuse to leave you here. So I am asking, as a selfish, stupid man, will you _please_ let me help you?”

“All right. Well, get on with it then!”

“Insufferable woman.”

“Idiotic man.”


	3. Almost

To be in the arms of Hercules Shipwright was a wonderful experience.

Not that Carolyn would ever tell _him_ that.

Herc was an incredibly pliant sleeper, allowing Carolyn to privately indulge in ensconcing herself in his embrace. She drew his arms around her, the welcomed weight providing comfort and security, dampening the ever-present thrum of tension that came with being CEO. She tucked her face into his chest, hiding her smile from his closed eyes as hands drew her close, even in sleep, making her feel wanted, loved, and almost willing to admit how strongly she felt about him.

Almost.


	4. Dress Code

Opera gloves, cashmere shawl, exquisite high-heeled shoes.

Leather gloves, evening scarf, and an overcoat that could warm two.

Opera glasses, a stylish clutch; fashionable shoes, shined with care.

Don’t forget the pocket square.

Jacket, waistcoat, a well-tied tie.

A dress specifically chosen to make his mouth run dry.

Belt, trousers, pressed white shirt.

Earrings, necklace, and a softly whispered, “Herc.”

Socks, slip, pants.

Walls.

Carolyn still hated opera; Herc still sung its praises.

They still argued its merits constantly, between acts, even phrases.

Yet, they were there--together--until every curtain call,

Both knowing those evenings weren’t really about opera at all.


	5. Carry On

Sometimes the words didn’t matter.

Whenever Herc found a cup of tea beside his elbow, prepared to his liking, despite allusions to Carolyn being neither a server nor concerned with such details.

Whenever Carolyn sat next to him on the couch, despite complaints that her chair was more comfortable and not located in a draft.

Whenever they were in bed, his arms wrapped around her, her fingers digging into his back, stripped bare of sarcasm, smarm, and snark with only whispered names to fill the heated air.

That was when Herc was content to simply carry on as they were.


	6. Code Red

“I love you.”

Three words, uttered in passion, misspoken in the heat of the moment; three words that had caused tension since the first time they were heard.

Uncertainty, tinged with regret, cut through the air. Rhythm faltered. Movement stilled. Carolyn hurriedly wrapped her arms around Herc’s neck before he pushed distance between them.

“Code Red,” she whispered.

“What?”

“Code Red,” she said again, holding Herc’s gaze with her own.

His features softened, a smile threatening, knowing that, for him, ‘Code Red’ meant ‘Stay. Stay for now. Stay for good.’

Herc knew better than to overrule a Code Red.


	7. Please

Sky Gods saw themselves above all, masters of their domain and everything below.

Yet they were nothing more than pompous men; every Sky God could be made to kneel.

And one, in particular, knelt at the feet of Carolyn Knapp-Shappey.

Herc’s formally strong grip fumbled as he teetered, perilously, at the edge of Carolyn’s mercy. His face flushed, his eyes dark, and his lips poised to breathe the final word of admission.

“Please.”

Carolyn smiled, affection sneaking into her sharkey grin, and cupped Herc’s chin in her hand; he shuddered, panting her name as she indulged him.

“Of course, Hercules.”


	8. Please

Carolyn’s eyes were closed, her face pulling tight as she worked towards that which was stubbornly out of reach. She scrambled blindly, reaching and finding Herc’s hand to intertwine his fingers with hers.

“Please.”

Herc pressed a kiss to her jaw, waiting. Carolyn’s eyes opened and met his.

“Herc.”

Herc nodded, saying nothing, knowing how much Carolyn disliked being vulnerable. He kissed down her neck as he thrust and moved, more than content with the vice-like grip on his hand and the intermittent murmur of his name.

They were signs that Carolyn, occasionally, needed someone.

More importantly, she needed him.


	9. Choice

Carolyn didn’t pick men lightly but when she did, she picked them well.

(Gordon didn’t count; he picked her.)

Tall in stature, strong in heart with broad shoulders and arms that surrounded her when she reached for them and, more importantly, when she did not.

A rich, dulcet voice that could calm the storm that often raged inside her; an entertainingly sharp wit to match.

A love of opera, a fear of sheep, and an appreciation for those that were sorely overlooked.

Carolyn ran her fingers through greying hair, more than content in her choice of a man to know.


End file.
